Break Your Little Heart
by Tashaxoxo
Summary: what happens when shane needs tess' help to get revenge on a certain girl who lied? read to find out. story better than summary. before final jam. SMITCHIE!
1. Chapter 1

Right i haven't updated any of my stories for about a week now, and im honestly stuck. I have so much coursework and stuff right now, i just don't have the time. So anyways i'm sorry about that and hopefully tommorow i should get at least one more chapter of questions and answers up. So anyways i wanted to do a camp rock one shot its set before final jam in the first movie.

_**Break your little heart.**_

_Im gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital  
cause theres nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
Im gonna break your little heart in two_

SPOV

_She thinks she can just lie to me, seriously? I mean i know the girl 10 freaking minutes and already she's lied about her whole life. If she had told me i would of understood. Well i would of been mad a first, but in the end i would of understood. But no instead she lied to me too, and now im sat in my cabin listening to my ipod wishing i'd never been friends with her in the first place. Why should i be the one to hide? I'm going to the mess hall._

_I walked out of my cabin and down the short pathway then as i turned the corner i saw her, with all of her friends laughing and having a good time. I guess she never cared about anyone but herself._

MPOV

_Why was i so stupid, why couldn't i just tell shane who i was. _

"_mitchie! Come on your not staying in here all day" i heard caitlyn shout through the thin wooden door._

"_go away" i shouted back. I am not going out there just to be stared at like some freak of nature_

"_mitch, come on please. I didn't come all the way here to talk to a door did i?" i heard my brother, chris ask. Why was he here? He should be at home. Well i can't exactly ignore my brother can i. Plus if i did he'd just come in anyways._

_I walked outside and saw chris standing there._

"_what are you doing here?" i asked._

"_oh just checking up on my favorite sister, you seen her anywhere?" he joked._

_I giggled quietly. No matter what chris could make me feel better._

_We talked for around ten minutes about what chris had been doing when i saw shane heading towards the mess hall, which meant he'd have to walk right past us. He looked up saw me and scowled. Wow, i'd never realised how scary he was before. I looked at him for a moment then started to walk over when i felt chris pull me back_

"_mitch don't, you'll just end up argueing again, let him cool down." Caitlyn must have told him what happened._

_I sighed, defeated and started heading back towards our group of friends._

_SPOV_

_She had a boyfriend! So not only had she lied to me about who she was, she'd flirted with me leading me on even though she was in a relationship. Did she even have a heart. There's only one way to find out. I'm going to break mitchie torres' heart and i know just the girl to help me._

_I walked towards the group of girls with colour co-ordinated outfits on, i guess today's colour was purple, two of the girls had matching purple sweats on and their leader was wearing a purple long sleeved dress. _

"_tess, i need your help." As soon as the words left my mouth i knew something bad was going to happen._

"_oh anything for you shaney." She batted her eyelashes at me a few times, trying to look innocent._

"_it's shane." I said coldly " i need you to pretend to date me." _

_She looked like i'd just told her she'd won the lottery._

"_of course, when and where?"_

"_tonight, the costume jam" _

"_sure, i got to go and sort my costume out now. see you there, boyfriend." She said winking at me._

_MPOV_

_I was sat in caitlyn's cabin that i was staying at for the time being, we were sorting out our costumes for tonights costume jam, i'm going as gabriella from high school musical and caitlyn is going as hayley williams from paramore. I was curling my hair and wearing a dress similar to the one gabriella wore when her and troy sing 'breaking free' and caitlyn had a ginger / blonde wig and was wearing a paramore tee shirt, black and green hoodie with patterned skinny jeans. She looked totally cute._

_We walked towards one of the spare classrooms the costume jam was being held at, on the way there we saw all sorts of costumes, ranging from hannah montana to ozzy osbourne. We went to find chris and corey – my brother's friend, and caitlyns boyfriend. They were dressed as phineas and ferb. Which of course turned a few heads. Me and caitlyn tried to stay away from them but still be able to talk to them._

_Then tess and shane walked in._

_Tess was dressed as Sharpay and Shane was dressed as Troy._

_Talk about.._

"_awkward" caitlyn whispered into my ear._

_I sighed._

"_can you read my mind?" i asked her._

"_maybe, maybe not." She joked. I laughed dryly and we went to get some drinks._

"_hey mitchie, where's your boyfriend?" tess asked._

_What? Since when did i have a boyfriend?_

"_i don't have a boyfriend."_

"_yes you do, the one dressed as some cartoon character." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA she thought my brother was my boyfriend. Ew._

"_tess, that's my brother." I said immatating her tone from before._

_She walked away, towards shane and kissed him roughly._

_I think i'm going to be sick, i ran outside to get away from it all._

_Tess came out, oh great._

"_jealous much?" she said sarcasitcally then cackled._

"_of what, you shoving your toungue down someones throat?"_

"_it's not like shane didn't want it. He's my boyfriend. Not yours. He hates you so just leave him alone, nobody wants you here mitchie. Not even caitlyn, she just feels sorry for you."_

_I had no idea what to say, on some level i knew that she was lying. But i didn't know what about._

"_that's not true." Someone said quietly from the shadows._

"_who's there? I'll call security." Tess demanded._

"_jeez, relax" shane stepped out from underneath the trees._

"_oh hey shaney, looking for me?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, obviously forgetting about his protest._

"_no. Why would i be looking for you?" he said disgustedly._

"_because i'm your girlfriend. Duh!" _

"_tess, we were pretending. Our relationship? Fake."_

_I knew something was odd._

"_but why pretend when you can have the real thing" _

"_why would i date someone like you?"_

"_what have i done?"_

"_you deliberately lied to mitchie, just to make her feel bad." _

"_but – but, she's a liar! And a fake,"_

"_she did something wrong, yes. But for the right reasons. So don't you dare judge her when you are far from perfect."_

_I realised when they both turned towards me, that i had been silent throughout the whole arugement._

_I gulped._

_Tess ran off crying._

_Shane stared at me._

"_shouldn't you go after her?" i asked._

"_no, look mitchie. I've been stupid. Im sorry."_

_Oh great. He's apologizing for something that i did. Now i feel terrible._

"_shane none of this is your fault, im sorry about lying, although i never actually told you my mom worked at hot tunes china, or that i'd been in a bunch of music videos."_

"_i should have let you exp- wait people believed that you had danced, in music videos?" he asked laughing._

"_yes, why?" i wondered._

"_well you're hardly the best dancer are you."_

"_hey!"_

_We looked into eachothers eyes and moved closer. _

_We were about to –_

"_MITCHIE TORRES, STAGE, NOW" someone shouted._

"_uhm, i have to, erm go sing." I stuttered running towards the enterance to the stage._

_Tears are forming in your eyes,  
a storm is warning in the skies,  
the end of the world it seems,  
you bend down and you fall on your knees,  
well get back on your feet ,yeah,  
don't look away, don't run away,  
baby it's only life,_  
_don't lose your faith,don't run away,  
it's only life.  
you were always playing hard,  
never could let down your guard,  
you can't win, if you never give in,  
to that voice within, saying pick up your chin,  
baby let go of it , yeah,  
don't look away, don't run away ,  
baby, it's only life.  
don't lose your faith, don't run away,  
baby it's only life.(repeat)  
take your hesitance, and your self defense,  
leave them behind, it's only life,  
don't be so afraid of facing every day,  
just take your time, it's only life,  
i'll be your stepping stone, don't be so alone,  
just hold on tight,it's only life,  
oh..don't look away, don't run away,  
baby it's only life,  
don't lose your faith, don't run away, baby, it's only life (repeat),  
it's only life, it's only life,  
don't look away.._

_When i finished the song i looked over to see shane staring at me, he looked shocked. And happy. _

_I walked towards him._

"_what's wrong?" i was worried, he hadn't moved since the song began._

_He put his hand on the back of my head and crashed his lips onto mine, i felt myself melt into the kiss, not caring that everyone in the room was ogling us. but then he pulled away._

"_mitchie, your the girl with the voice."_


	2. igore this

Right I have stopped getting emails to tell me when stories are updated and stuff so this is just a tester chapter to see if this works. It will be deleted.


End file.
